percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Taste of Youth: Chapter 61
Josh's P.O.V I waited in the grandma's house, looking at the unconscious Christopher. I wished I could heal him, but I cannot since I am not the son of darkness. We sat down on the mattress inside the house, and the filipino girls are just staring at us. "So, why are you here?" One of the girls asked in english. "We're finding the fragments of the map of youth." I told the girls. "It's scattered all across the world, and in this very island, there's one of them hidden somewhere in this island." "Oh, may I see?" One of the girls asked. I pulled the map from my pocket and showed them the incomplete 7/10 piece of the map. As soon as I got the 8th piece of the map, they automatically merge together. "Ohh, cool!!" One of the girls said. They tried to grab it but I quickly withdrew it and put it back in my pocket. I got the suspicion that these girls are going to steal. "Aww..." The girls moaned. I made a tsk tsk sound. "This is not a toy, girls. This map is important, and to make things worse, some bad guy is after this. Believe me, girls." I walked towards her and placed my right hand into her right shoulder. "You don't want to experience that. It would be bringing more bad luck." The girls murmured amongst each other, and the nearest girl stared down at me. "Okay then, cutie!" She said, ruffling my hair. Man, I hate it when girls do that. I went back to the house, and me and Cheyenne looked at the unconscious Chris. The grandmother demigod had came back with some healing herbs and ambrosia. She told us that the herbs are obtained at a special place in this very island. "Here." The old woman uses a special ritual to heal Chris. She started to put her herbs and Ambrosia into a jar, and is mixed with a nectar. I watched, as the woman mixes it, the jar became a light bluish clear liquid with a viscocity like water, and as the old woman put her pointer finger onto the potion, and put it into Chris's mouth, Chris started to cough water out of his lungs. "Yay!" We all said. "Chris!" "Uhh..." Chris sat up, disoriented. "What happened?" "You almost drowned, but thankfully we rescued you, and this old woman..." I gestured to the old woman who rescued Chris. "...rescued you." "Thanks." Chris said, while clutching his head. "You're welcome, and wait! We have a present for you all." Just then, the old woman gestured the girls to go around and get something. A few seconds later, they are back, with a lot of healing herbs. "Take these, you might need them for your quest." The old woman said. "Thanks!" We all said, and put it in our pocket. "No problem." The old woman said. "Now, we better get going, see ya!" I told them. "Bye-bye!" My friends said. Then, we left the island, and checked on the map. There were 2 blue arrows left, and the brightest one is pointing at the left side, but suddenly switches to red, and then blue, and after that, there's a radiation sign on it. I can tell that isn't a safe place to go to, so we decided to go to the fader blue ones first. Who knows we know how to get through the place full of radiation. Category:Taste of Youth Category:Chapter Page